Generally, such a hinge device comprises a cup member attached to a door and a hinge body attached to the cup member through a foldable link member (or an arm member) and also attached to an inner wall face of a case of a container such as furniture with the link member embedded in the cup member in a door closed state.
In case where such a hinge device is to be attached to the case and the door of the container between them, it is required that the hinge body and the cup member should be connected so that the case to which the hinge body is attached and the door to which the cup member is attached are properly positioned to each other. The hinge device of prior art to meet the requirement is disclosed in JP2007-321529A.
In the prior art disclosed in this document, in order to connect the hinge body and the cup member to each other while the case and the door of the container is properly positioned, the hinge device has a position adjustment mechanism comprising a position adjustment holder (articulated joint 27) connected integrally with to the hinge body (main body 5) and superposed on the cup member so as to be able to adjust the position of the hinge body within a recess of the cup member (a cup part 6) through a gap and a cam (a cam 23) provided in an eccentric manner on a polygonal disk (a cam part 26) attached to the bottom of the cup member and engaging an elongated hole (an elongated hole 29) in the position adjustment holder and having an eccentric pin (an axial part 24) rotatably extending through the position adjustment holder (the articulated joint 27).
However, since such a cup embedded type hinge device with position adjustment function according to the prior art is provided within the recess of the cup member, the component (the cam 23 of JP2007-321529A) constituting the position adjustment mechanism has to be disposed so as not to protrude from the upper face of the position adjustment holder (the joint 27) superposed on the recess of the cup member whereby the cam 23 is avoided from interfering with the link member. Thus, the shape of the cam is limited and in addition thereto, in order that the door side is so designed as to adjust the position thereof in both of a forward/backward direction (a direction perpendicular to the open face of the container) and a leftward/rightward direction (a direction widthwise of the container), it disadvantageously becomes difficult to assemble it within the narrow space in the recess of the cup member. Although interference with the arm member may be avoidable by making the recess of the cup member deeper, this undesirably needs to enlarge the thickness of the cup member.